Astrid, meet Camicazi
by TigerLilytheWild
Summary: Hiccup's childhood friend, Camicazi, comes to visit Berk. Astrid distrusts Camicazi, and feels a bit jealous with her relationship with Hiccup. Little did she know she needed to hold hands with Cami to rescue Hiccup from Dagur the Deranged. Hiccstrid, Astrid/Camicazi Friendship Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever fanfic here,and English is not my first language. So please ignore the mistakes and typos.  
My story won't have so much romance, just maybe a little Hiccstrid. Enjoy!

* * *

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third struggled to wake up at the ear-splitting sound of the horn- a sign that someone had reached the docks. He struggled to wake up- quickly grabbing his fur vest and attaching his prosthetic leg(Gosh, that still hurt).  
He climbed down the stairs to meet his father wearing his armor and whistling merrily.  
"Dad? What's going on….?"  
He mumbled, still half-asleep, rubbing the grit out of his eyes.  
Stoick the Vast smiled down at him.  
"Well Son, since it's your birthday and all….I have invited your childhood friend up here to Berk."  
Friend? Hiccup hardly had any friends when he was little. Except for Gobber and….oh!

"You're talking about….She's coming?"  
Hiccup literally shrieked in joy. He was instantly awake. He grabbed his helmet and ran out of the house. Toothless was outside, looking at him quizzically.  
Hiccup grinned and climbed on his black friend.  
"Come on, Bud! Let's go see our little Bog-Burglar!"  
Toothless, not knowing what was going on, flew off obediently with a confused look in his green eyes.

They reached the port in no time. Sure enough, there was a small boat, with the Bog-Burglar crest Hiccup was so familiar with.  
A lot of people were crowded around the port, looking at awe and surprise at the small boat, and most of all, at the tiny girl with wild blonde hair. On her side she had all sorts of knifes, swords, and stolen jewelry. Her face had a playful smirk on.

_Some things never change._

Hiccup pushed through the crowd to the girl.  
The girl flashed that familiar triumphant look when she saw Hiccup.  
"Still absentminded as always, Hic."  
She noted, observing Hiccup's helmet in her hands.  
Hiccup had just realized his bear head. The crowd gasped at the girl's burglary skills.  
"And you're same as always, Cami!"  
He drew his sword and set it alight- a arch of flame, Hiccup's new invention. Camicazi looked impressed.  
"Quite impressive. For a boy, I mean."  
She drew her own sword and they exchanged blades in a blur.  
Even though Hiccup was quite good at sword fighting, and his blade was on flames, Camicazi had more skill. She did a cartwheel and pushed her blade to Hiccup's.  
"How's the life here on Berk?"

Hiccup grimaced. This was the hard part. How could he explain all those dragons?  
Suddenly, Camicazi gasped. A Night Fury jumped between the two, snarling and snapping at Camicazi.  
"Whoa, a dragon!"  
Camicazi stared at Toothless with more of interest than fear or anger. Hiccup felt relieved in this reaction, and introduced the two.  
"Camicazi, this is my dragon Toothless. Toothless, this is my friend Camicazi."  
Camicazi snorted at the name.  
"You were never good at names, Hiccup."  
She reached out to pet Toothless. Toothless growled at her boldness, but Hiccup was completely at ease. Toothless let her pet him. He even let out a soft purr.  
Hiccup smiled. They were getting along quite well.

He decided to sheath his sword, but he realized it wasn't in his hands any more.  
Camicazi smirked at him, twirling the blade in her hands.  
"So, IF you are to give a good roundabout about what happened to the let's-kill-dragons Berk-  
She said, trying out the blade,  
-Maybe I'll be nice enough to give back you're stuff."  
She put on Hiccup's helmet on her wild hair, and the blade on her side.

Hiccup smiled.  
He jestured to Toothless.  
"Ladies first!"

They took off into the sky.

Astrid was feeding chicken to Stormfly when she notice Hiccup flying down with Toothless.  
She was about to welcome them when she saw that behind Hiccup, another person was riding with him! Then she saw the crazy blonde hair flying behind that person. It was a girl...  
She immediately remembered Heather. How she had tricked them all, tricked Hiccup. Even though it was for her parents. What if that was happening all over again? Hiccup should have learned a lesson. Curse his soft-heartedness!

When they landed, she rushed over to Hiccup, and checked if he was okay. He seemed fine, although for some reason his helmet and the new sword he had invented was in the hands of the girl. The girl looked weird. She had this crazy blonde hair, flying everywhere, and all those weapons on her body. Most of all, that look on her face. The playful smirk filled with pride and victory was not Astrid's favorite. She disliked the girl at once.  
"Who is this, Hiccup?"  
Astrid asked, grabbing her axe. If this girl was to harm her boyfriend...  
"Woah, Astrid. She isn't any harm. This is Camicazi, my friend I met when I was 10."  
Astrid was surprised. Hiccup had never told her about this girl. She felt guilty remembering she hadn't even cared about Hiccup when he was 10. The girl- Camicazi, grinned at his words.  
"I still remember THAT, Haddock. And I thought you were a roman soldier!"  
Hiccup laughed.  
"You surprised me a lot that time, you know. Who wouldn't be if you fell into the dungeon and meet a little kid screaming "You're a Roman spy! Draw your sword and FIGHT like a man, you Latin lowlife!""  
Camicazi grinned.  
"Don't underestimate me by my size! Although you were a good fight. And you had some good escape plans. For a boy."  
"Well, yours was crazy enough. I can just imagine the face of the Fat Consul when he saw you in his bathroom!"

The two old friends chatted along, talking about adventures that Astrid did NOT know about. She felt so left out, and for the first time, Hiccup seemed mysterious. What had happened in his past? Was she even fit enough to be his girlfriend? She felt miserable. She HATED that Bog-Burglar girl. She even hated Hiccup a bit. She excused herself from the two and flew off with Stormfly.


	2. Chapter 2

I was surprised with all the views!  
Thanks, Everyone!

* * *

For the next few hours Hiccup flew around with Camicazi, introducing her about Berk. She was fascinated about how Hiccup battled the Red Death, and lost his foot.  
"I wish I was there. I would have given that Red Death a bit of bashing to show it who's boss."She declared, and Hiccup laughed. Imagining Camicazi screaming at the Red Death, shouting taunts even more impressive and angering than the twins combined all together was funny.  
"Speaking of dragons, I really want one of my own. Think of all those enemies that would tremble beneath me as I soar through the battle field with a magnificent dragon!"  
Hiccup thought about that. What would Camicazi's dragon be like? Definitely something wild and hard to train, for sure. And with a mysterious, sneaky side.  
"Hmmm. We better visit Dragon Island…"

Meanwhile Astrid was fuming. She threw her axe at the tree, and the poor tree fell down in a large crunch.  
"Stupid, dumb son of troll, half headed monkey…."  
She snarled as she pulled the axe out of the tree.  
Then she saw Hiccup and that girl(Astrid refused in calling her by her real name) flying away from Berk. Now where were they going? Astrid Hofferson was not going to leave her senseless boyfriend to fly off with some girl. Never.  
She jumped on Stormfly, and followed them to Dragon Island.

The last time Hiccup went to Dragon Island, was when the Screaming Death had attacked it. It was partially sunk, but new land and forests were forming nicely, and a lot of dragons seemed to be resting here and there.  
Camicazi instantly liked this Island, commenting she was "Tired of being cooped up with smelly vikings". They dismounted Toothless and began walking through the woods, looking for a good dragon.  
They met a few Terrors on the way, and Camicazi was rather fond of them, since they were just like her: Small but deadly. But Hiccup noted that they weren't big enough for her to ride on, so they kept searching.  
A wild Nightmare appeared too, particularly in a bad mood, and it snapped furiously at the two teenagers. Camicazi accepted this as a threat, and drew her sword.  
"Come a inch closer, you beast, and I'll skewer you like a raw tomato!"  
She snarled fiercely. Hiccup sighed. That wasn't the way to do it. Camicazi still needed to get used to dragons.  
"Cami, it's not like that. Dragons won't attack if you don't bother them. Watch."  
He carefully went up to the dragon, showing that he had no weapons. The Nightmare eyed him suspiciously for a while, but settled down enough for Hiccup to pat him on the nose.

Astrid was tracking them in the woods. Camicazi was an idiot, attacking a wild NIGHTMARE! That was suicide. What dragon would be right for her? She felt satisfied that she, had trained Stormfly excellently. Her dragon was the best.

A soft rustle sounded in the trees. All three teenagers heard it and turned around in surprise. Camicazi frowned.  
"What was that….?"  
More rustling, and a dragon Hiccup had never seen before stepped out of the trees. It was had a single horn and a frill surrounding it's head, with small arms and big legs. It had a long tail and neck. The most amazing thing about this Dragon was that it changed color. First it was the darkest blue-black. It looked cautious, growling. Then it sniffed the two, and it's expression seemed more curious than angry. The most fascinating moment- It changed color into a brilliant gold. Camicazi looked at it in awe.  
"Wow….What kind of dragon is that, Hiccup?"  
"Actually…I don't know! I've never seen one like that before. Let's ask Fishlegs-He's a dragon mania. Do you want to train it?"  
Camicazi inspected the dragon with fascination.  
"Well…I like the exoticness, actually, but it doesn't seem really fierce, does it?"  
She asked, but she couldn't get her eyes off of the dragon.  
Hiccup laughed.  
"Toothless is usually nice and puppylike, but in battle he's the vicious all scared Night Fury himself! Who knows? Try approaching her- I think it's a her, anyway; just like I did with the Nightmare."  
So Camicazi inched forward to the dragon, stretching her palm out, her eyes wide. The dragon sniffed her hand, then let out a purr like sound and pressed it's muzzle on her hand.  
"She likes you! Any suggestions for names?"  
Hiccup commented. Camicazi thought for a while.  
"I like Stormfly. Can I name her Stormfly?"

There was no way this GIRL, was going to name this weird dragon- Stormfly. It was her dragon's name, and it was hers only. Before she knew it, Astrid had leaped out of the bushes, filled with rage.  
"STORMFLY is MY dragon's name, so you better name yours something else, Bog Burglar!"  
She snapped. Then she realized that Hiccup was staring at her.  
"Astrid? What are you doing here?"  
Uh-Oh.

Before she could react, the weird color changing dragon dashed up to her and snarled, mouth open and fire ignited. It changed into the dark colors again.  
Camicazi grinned.  
"Hey, she IS fierce!"  
But Hiccup was still staring curiously at Astrid, whose face was getting red.  
"Uh...Actually...I was following you two..."  
Hiccup narrowed his eyes.  
"Following? Astrid!"  
"Well, after Heather, I was a bit worried with you and strange girls-"  
Hiccup sighed in exasperation.  
"Astrid, she's my friend! You don't have to be sensitive!"  
Astrid struggled to rebut his words, then she snapped.  
"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, you don't know ANYTHING!"  
She ran off, leaving a stunned Hiccup and Camicazi alone.

"Hiccup, is that your...girlfriend?"  
Camicazi finally spoke.  
Hiccup's face grew red.  
"Not girlfriend, actually, well, uh..."  
Camicazi burst out laughing.  
"Gosh, Hiccup, you've got to be kidding me."  
Hiccup blushed even deeper, and Stormfly(Camicazi's Stormfly)  
was copying his wine red color in interest.  
"I'm sorry about her...temper. She's usually not like that, it's okay if you name your dragon Stormfly."  
Camicazi snorted.  
"You really don't know anything about girls, do you, Haddock?"  
"Hey! Not you too!"  
"Hiccup, she's just-"

Stormfly's eyes narrowed and she gave out a shriek and ran off.  
Suddenly a huge Timberjack swooped out of nowhere,  
and grabbed Hiccup by the shoulders, and flew off.

"What the- Hiccup!"  
Camicazi yelled in alarm, desperately throwing her weapons,  
but the Timberjack was already out of range.  
Where on Earth was Hiccup's dragon? Her question was soon answered  
as two Monstrous Nightmares flew off with a struggling Night Fury.

All Camicazi could do was stare helplessly as they grew smaller and smaller away.  
What was happening?

* * *

Author's Note:

Camicazi's dragon is a Hobblegrunt, the dragon Valka introduces to Hiccup in the Dragon Sanctuary.  
(I was thinking of a Changewing at first, to be honest)  
Like the Stormfly in the books, the Hobblegrunt changes color with it's mood.  
I altered it's colors a bit to match the book Stormfly's. She won't speak Norse though!

Now Hiccup got captured! This is the official start of this fanfic!


	3. Chapter 3

I got reviews!(Sobs hysterically)  
Thanks for everyone who commented!  
YOU ROCK!

* * *

Camicazi had no time to think- Hiccup was gone,  
and she couldn't help him(She didn't even know how to fly a dragon yet).  
Then she remembered that blondie-  
Astrid, was that her name? Hiccup's girlfriend.  
Camicazi needed to find her.

"Uh, Stormfly?"  
She called hesitantly. The funny looking dragon appeared moments later, looking frightened and shivering. It's color was the palest green. She looked at Camicazi wearily.  
"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt ya."  
She said as softly as she could.  
The dragon seemed to relax. It's frills widened a bit when Camicazi stroked her head.  
"So, I was wondering, could you give me a….ride?"

The word came out strangely in her mouth. The dragon grabbed her by the neck, which was something she was NOT expecting.  
Camicazi instinctively grabbed hold of the thing closest to her- Which happened to be the dragon's face.  
Stormfly was NOT happy with this situation, and changed into a darker shade.  
Finally, Camicazi spotted the blue Nadder and it's rider.  
"There she is!"

Unfortunately, Stormfly thought this meant down, and dropped Camicazi.  
"ARGHHH!"  
Camicazi yelled as she plummeted down to the Earth.  
"WHY DID YOU DO THAT, YA DISRESPECTFUL REPTILE!"  
Camicazi screamed as she crashed into the trees.  
Amazingly, she was alive except a few branches in her wild hair  
and some scratches and bruises.  
She shook her head in a daze, muttering curses under her breath.

"Bog Burglar? What are YOU doing up there? And where's Hiccup?"  
A fierce voice sounded from bellow. It was the girl. Astrid.  
Camicazi dropped down from the tree, brushing off dust and tree bark from her clothes.  
"Hmm, where should I start? It's rather complicated, it would be really rather nice if you cooperated-"  
She jumped sideways just as Astrid swung her axe. Seriously, Camicazi thought, would she ever LISTEN?  
"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HICCUP!"  
Camicazi jumped up the tree, dangling on a branch with her spindly legs, and grabbed the axe out of Astrid's hands.  
"What the...Give that back this instant-"  
The axe flew at her face, barely missing her ear.  
Camicazi jumped down and walked up to Astrid. She grabbed Astrid's shirt roughly.  
The fierce green eyes met the blue ones. Camicazi's voice became serious.  
"Hooligan girl, this isn't the time for any of your so called fits. HICCUP GOT KIDNAPPED!"  
Astrid's eyes widened.  
"Hiccup? How..."  
"A bunch of dragons grabbed him and his dragon and flew off."  
Camicazi replied dryly.  
"And WHY should I believe you?"  
Astrid asked, narrowing her eyes.  
"FINE, Stupid Hooligan! I'll go and rescue him myself!  
You're the most selfish girl I've ever met, even a BOY would be better than you, plankton-hearted jellyfish!"  
Camicazi hissed.

That insult stung Astrid like a hot whip.  
Hard to admit it, but this girl was right.  
Somehow, Astrid felt it too. Camicazi was not lying.  
Hiccup was in danger.  
She had to help him.  
"Fine, I'm going with you.  
I don't think you could rescue anyone without  
knowing how to ride a dragon properly, anyway."  
Camicazi's face flushed a bit.  
"That, I'll learn. Bog Burglar learns quicker than the rest."

"And one more thing-  
Camicazi looked up.  
"What?"  
-Change your dragon's name."  
Camicazi grinned her devilish grin.  
"Just maybe, Hooligan, just maybe..."

* * *

A bit short today...Sorry!

I think I made Astrid more meaner than usual.  
(She IS jealous, so maybe not.)

And it's really hard writing Camicazi.  
I haven't read all the books yet,  
and it's hard to follow all her creative tricks and insults!  
But that's why I love her so muchXD


	4. Chapter 4

I forgot how Dagur's way of talking was like,  
so I just wrote him the way I remember.

* * *

As the two girls made a hasty alliance, Hiccup was being kidnapped with his dragon. Not such a good feeling. The dragons didn't loosen their grip on his arms either, and they were throbbing like crazy. Toothless roared now and then, but he couldn't attack the dragons or he would fall without saving Hiccup or himself.  
Why would the dragons do this? Wild dragons normally didn't bother about riders or their dragons. Then Hiccup noticed the metal collars on the dragon's feet and neck. These dragons had owners. And Hiccup's gaze soon landed on the crest carved into the metal: a Skrill.  
_The Gods hate me, _Hiccup thought, _I hang out on Dragon Island with my old friend, find a new dragon, all good. Then Beserkers get hold of me.  
_He could just see the shape of a small, dark island in the fog.

Dagur was nice enough to bring a army of Beserkers to greet Hiccup.  
He hadn't changed much, except for all the dragon bones that decorated his clothes.  
"Brother! It's been QUITE a long time, hasn't it? Surprised that I'm alive?"  
Dagur towered over Hiccup, his nasty grin giving Hiccup goosebumps. So he wasn't dead. Hiccup had assumed he had. Pity.  
"Yeah, I was rather busy, doing things like trying NOT to die."  
Hiccup replied sarcastically. Only Hiccup could do this in enemy territory.  
Well, besides Camicazi, anyway. Hiccup wondered what had happened to her. Thank Odin, she didn't seem to be here. Neither did Astrid.  
So now all he needed to do was buy some time to escape.

"But I was just wondering, Dagur, why did you train dragons? I thought you just wanted to kill them!"  
Dagur laughed.  
"My dear Hiccup, times have changed. I've realized that I need dragons to destroy Berk! At first I thought of using you. But, turns out I didn't need to. I found the perfect way to control these beasts! So I've decided to kill you!"  
He drew his sword to Hiccup's throat. Hiccup gulped as the sharp blade sliced his auburn hair.

"But, that would be boring, eh? I couldn't possibly be nice enough to kill you so easily. I'm definitely going to have some FUN with you before your painful death. That's all for now. Night-night!"  
A giant hand slammed into the back of Hiccup's neck, and he crumpled to the ground. Toothless wailed as the Beserkers dragged him away. But he was helpless, wrapped around in chains.  
Dagur laughed hysterically and walked up to Toothless, digging the point of his sword into his neck, just enough for no blood, only pain. Toothless growled, looking at Dagur with disgust in his eyes. Dagur cackled.  
"I just can't wait until I wear your skull on my head….Meanwhile, enjoy watching your rider get ripped into pieces!"

-0-0-0-

"Bog Burglar, are you SURE this is the direction they went?"  
"Yep! A Bog Burglar is never wrong!"  
Astrid groaned in exasperation.  
After a crazy fiasco of teaching Camicazi how to fly(This had costed a few trees and wild dragon attacks) she had become really stressed out.  
"Then WHY in the name of Thor's beard  
are we in the exact same place we were an hour ago?"  
"Oh brighten up, Hooligan girl. Let's go….that way!"  
Astrid rolled her eyes.  
At this rate, they would NEVER find Hiccup.

"Hey! Look!"  
Camicazi yelled. Astrid looked up wearily, half expecting something lame.  
In the middle of the deep blue ocean, a single boat was riding the waves below.  
"It's Trader Johann's boat!"  
Astrid exclaimed.  
"I don't CARE who he is!  
What's important is that he might know where Hiccup was taken!  
Come on!"

They landed on the boat.  
Trader Johann was still in his sleep, resting on a large bag of wheat.  
Camicazi stomped right up to him, grabbed his shoulders, and shook as hard as she could.  
"Whadd'ya think you are, a stuffed pig? Wake up!"  
Trader Johann yelped and blindly swiped at Camicazi.  
_Manners, girl! Serves you right.  
_Astrid thought with a sigh.  
Luckily, she was fast enough to dodge and bronze decorations came crashing down instead.  
"What the...Miss! You've scared me half out of my mind!"  
He said in a daze. Then he noticed Astrid.

"Why hello, Miss Astrid! It's been a long time! How is life on Berk? Master Hiccup is fine, I hope?"  
Astrid's face darkened.  
"Unfortunately, Trader Johann, Hiccup got kidnapped by some dragons, so we were wondering if-"  
"Have you seen those vicious beasts? They snatched up Hiccup like a satchel and just took off, like a pack of half-crazed wolves!"  
Camicazi cut in. Astrid got extremely annoyed by that.  
Trader Johann's eyes widened.  
"That reminds me of the time I faced a pack of wolves, oh they were vicious!"

"Johann, this isn't the time for your stories. As we were saying, have you happened to see any dragons flying that way?"  
Astrid pointed, at least that was where Camicazi had said they had gone.  
"In fact, Miss, I have! Beserker dragons, by the looks of them. I made sure to steered clear!"  
"Wait, did you just say BESERKERS?"  
Astrid gasped. Since when did Beserkers train dragons?  
Hiccup was seriously in trouble...

"Thanks for the information, Johann. Come on, Bog Burglar!"  
"Hey, wait! These swords are amazing..."  
Camicazi was examining the swords in awe.  
"Come on!"  
"Okay, Fine!...I'll make sure to get these if I don't die!"  
She added to Trader Johann, before she followed Astrid.  
And of course, she hadn't forgotten to steal something.

* * *

Author's Note: Trader Johann is one of those characters that somehow  
always come out in fanfics...XD


	5. Chapter 5

I didn't really like this chapter...

* * *

Slam!  
"Ouch. That hurt."  
Phsssst-  
"That hurts even more."  
Smack!  
"Oof, that'll leave some scars."

Even after different series of getting tortured,  
Hiccup's sarcasm would never go away.  
That just angered Dagur more.  
"HOW are you so sarcastic?  
You're being tortured!"  
Dagur grumbled. Hiccup was a bloody mess,  
his back full of whip marks  
and scrapes on his skin.  
But he didn't stop dryly commenting.

Hiccup couldn't say it didn't hurt,  
but he wasn't going to let Dagur have to pleasure  
of seeing himself as a weakling.

"Hmm…. it seems I should push you a bit more!"  
Dagur said, scowling.  
He barked a order to the other soldiers.  
"Bring the dragon!"  
Realization dawned upon Hiccup.  
"No! Don't hurt Toothless!"  
He yelled, tugging at the ropes.  
"Now that got your attention, didn't it?"  
Dagur grinned evilly, snapping his whip.

-0-0-0-

"Wait, so the Berserkers took him?"  
Camicazi asked as they flew through the seas.  
Astrid nodded grimly.  
"The last time we fought with the Beserkers….  
I thought it would be over, and they had scattered.  
Turns out they haven't."  
"So were ARE they, anyway?"  
Camicazi asked again.  
"Actually….Berserkers roam around a lot.  
I don't know where they've landed this time, since it's been a few years after I've seen them…"

Camicazi got extremely mad at this.  
"WHAT? How do we find Hiccup now?"  
"Argh, I don't know! You're not helping, anyway!"  
Astrid snapped.

Camicazi rolled her eyes and studied the  
locket she had stolen from Johann. silue  
It had an interesting touch to it,  
completely made out of metal and  
a spiky looking dragon carved into it.  
Astrid noticed the thing in her hands  
and snatched it.

"Hey, that's mine! Give it back!"  
Astrid ignored the other girl's yelling and examined the locket.  
"This is a Berserk made locket!"  
"-You unfair, vicious, mangly bear c- What?"  
Camicazi stopped mid-yell and looked at Astrid quizzically.

"This can help find where they are! Thank your burglaring skills just this once!"  
Astrid exclaimed with excitement.  
She lowered the locket for Stormfly to sniff, since Nadders were amazing trackers.  
She sniffed it once, recoiled a bit, then snorted and began flying in a different direction.

-0-0-0-

Hiccup stared at his bleeding dragon helplessly.  
Watching his friend getting hurt in front of his own eyes  
was even more painful than getting hurt himself.  
Dagur laughed and kicked Toothless in the chest,  
causing him to groan in pain.  
"Stop! Please! You're hurting him!"  
Hiccup screamed with tears in his eyes.  
"Hmm…Maybe…Not!"  
Dagur said tauntingly at Hiccup,  
pressing his foot on one of Toothless's wounds.  
The dragon snarled, thrashing with all his might,  
but Dagur just pressed harder.

"Hmm, you seem weaker already. Let's save some for tomorrow, shall we?"  
Dagur mused, finally releasing his foot off Toothless.  
The dragon slumped, exhausted, breathing heavily.  
"Toothless….I'm so sorry…."  
Hiccup croaked, longing to rush to his dragon's aid and comfort him.

But he was trapped, bonds on his arms and legs.  
He had a bad feeling that he sprained his ankle, too.  
It hurt terribly when he moved.

If only anyone would come and help him…  
Or else, Hiccup had to make a plan to escape.  
He struggled with his bonds, and looked around.  
Could there be anything helpful?  
Then he spotted something. Maybe...?

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry it's so short today...*Cough*


	6. Chapter 6

Stormfly led them into a foggy, cold area Astrid had never seen or been to.  
The winds howled like ghosts and she could see reckages of ships and jagged rocks in the dark sea below. Definitely not a friendly place.  
But she knew that this was where the Berserkers were. No doubt the dragons felt it too, because her Stormfly began growling softly, while Camicazi's Stormfly was a pale shade of green again, which Astrid figured meant she was scared.  
Even the noisy little Camicazi herself was silent, scanning the air around her with those greengage eyes. Her eyes reminded Astrid of Hiccup's. That was probably the only thing she had in common with him.  
"I can't see anything in this dreaded fog. We're going to crash into a pilar in a matter of seconds."  
"Thanks for the happy thought."  
Astrid grumbled.  
The fog grew thicker and thicker.  
Astrid couldn't see a thing. She couldn't even see Camicazi.  
She gripped her axe. This was a very dangerous situation for them, since their eyesight was limited.  
The air grew eerily quiet.  
Then-

"Wait, what's th-Hooligan, LOOK OUT!"  
Camicazi's loud scream jolted Astrid out of her thoughts,  
but it was too late.  
A large dragon appeared out of nowhere,  
spitting flames at Astrid's direction.  
Stormfly tried to dodge as fast as she could,  
but the flames grazed her leg.  
Astrid winced in pain, but that wasn't important now.  
"Stormfly, spine shot!"  
She yelled, and Stormfly shot spines out of her tail.  
But the fog was too thick, and the spines  
missed their target completely.

A bright burst of light appeared in the fog  
several feet away from where they were,  
and Astrid could hear a lot of snarling.  
Camicazi was in danger. But Astrid couldn't help her.  
Not in this fog.

More dragons appeared, completely circling  
Astrid and Stormfly.  
They charged. They tried to fight the best they could,  
but then Stormfly gave out a screech of pain.  
There was a large  
SNAP!  
They began to fall.

-0-0-0-

Hiccup was really tired now.  
He wasn't given any food or water. He felt really lightheaded, and his throat hurt when he breathed. Staying in one position didn't really help too, his muscles were getting stiff and needed a stretch. There were red burn-marks and bloody scars on his face and wrist.  
"Not so talkative anymore, are you?"  
Anger surged up in him as Dagur walked in.  
"You…Where's Toothless…."  
Hiccup rasped, his voice dry as sandpaper.  
Dagur grinned.  
"Don't worry, you're going to meet him now."

Hiccup was surprised as Dagur released his bonds.  
His body screamed as he stood up, all the tightened muscles  
stretching. Hiccup almost collapsed again. He tried to get the weight off  
his prosthetic leg.

He was led out into a large arena. Hiccup looked around wearily.  
There was sand covering the floor,and a large gate on the opposite side.  
But the thing that shocked Hiccup out the most were the skulls.  
Numerous skulls of humans and dragons were dangling from the net sealing, grinning down at him.  
Hiccup could still smell the scent of death and blood in the arena.  
What had Dagur done these past years?  
Thinking about that made him sick.  
"You should probably be wondering WHY I brought you here."  
Dagur sneered, his eye glinting like a maniac.  
"After I caught you, I thought of a brilliant idea. It was so…Deranged."  
His smile grew even wider. Hiccup wanted to smack that grin off his dirty face.  
"Enough talking. Let's get started!"  
He shut the gates, leaving Hiccup alone in the arena.  
Dagur clapped his hands. The other gate burst open,  
and there was…

"Toothless?!"  
Hiccup could hardly believe it.  
His dragon was there, slowly walking out of the arena.  
Why had Dagur left them together?  
Then Hiccup realized something different with the dragon.  
His pupils….They were too wide. Much too wide.  
Hiccup had only seen that look once.  
Toothless looked confused, and very alert.  
His ear plates twitched, like he was listening to something.  
The skulls gently moved in the wind.  
Toothless's head shot up, snarling.  
"Toothless, what's the matt-"  
Toothless whipped around and blasted fire just in front of Hiccup's feet.

But it wasn't his blue and purple plasma blast.  
It was bright red.

"Dagur….You didn't….You….You fed him…."  
Toothless charged at Hiccup,  
shooting blast after blast at Hiccup's feet.  
Dagur laughed hysterically, enjoying the sight.  
"I told you that you would meet him soon, didn't I?  
I decided to give him...a little treat."  
He cackled, holding up a long, slimy, red-and-black…

Eel.

-0-0-0-

Camicazi poked at the fire, as her Stormfly  
cuddled up next to her, purring softly.

"Ugh…."  
They both looked up as Astrid sturred,  
clutching her forehead.  
"Rise and Shine! Welcome to the Middle of Nowhere!"  
Camicazi said cheerfully, handing her a fish on a stick.  
"Thanks…But what happened? I remember falling…"  
"Ooh, yes. One of those dragons-curse those mange pelts-snapped  
your Stormfly's wings in half. You both fell, Great Odin, that was terrifying!  
Anyway, we managed to break your fall, and we ended up here. End of Story."  
She continued poking the fire, chewing her own fish.

Astrid sighed. She looked at her Stormfly, resting in the other side with her wing bandaged up. Astrid looked at her leg to see that it was treated too.  
"Did you…"  
Camicazi laughed.  
"I picked up a few handy skills before coming here. Trust me this once, okay?"  
Astrid nodded, rubbing her arm. She looked around. It was still very foggy.  
"Where are we?"  
Camicazi shrugged.  
"Dunno. But we're close enough to the thugs, I can hear the dragons everywhere."  
Sure enough, she could hear distant screeches of dragons and wing beating.  
"Your dragon's not going anywhere up for a while."  
Stormfly whined as she looked at her limp wing. Astrid stroke her dragon comfortingly.  
"We have to go. Hiccup doesn't have much time-"  
She struggled to stand up, only to wince as she leg flared with pain.

Camicazi pushed her back down.  
"You stay here. I'll go there alone."  
"What?! But-"  
"Hooligan, you're not fit to go to the Beserker base,  
let alone sneak in there."  
Astrid sniffed.  
"What are the odds of YOU sneaking in, then?"  
Camicazi smirked.  
"I'm a Bog Burglar. I was BORN for this stuff.  
I'll leave my dragon to take care of you.  
Stay with them, Stormfly, okay?"  
For some reason, the dragon turned brilliantly purple,  
but she nodded.  
"Off I GO!"  
Camicazi said brightly, drawing her sword.

"Wait. Camicazi."  
Camicazi stopped and looked at Astrid.  
"Mmm?"  
"Thanks for taking care of my leg."  
Camicazi raised an eyebrow.  
"Thank YOU for calling me by my name."  
Then she sprinted into the fog.

* * *

A/N: Remember the 'Eel Effect' from the TV series?  
That's how Toothless is right now.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for making you guys wait!

* * *

"Toothless! Come on, it's me, bud!"  
Hiccup yelled, as he desperately tried to block the ruby colored plasma blasts with a shield. He knew that this wouldn't help anything at all.  
Hiccup had already experienced the "Eel Effect" and he wasn't pleased at all to see it again. Especially at a time like this.  
The one thing that was good was that Eels also make dragons very dizzy. Toothless crashed into the barrels on one side of the arena, causing him to slow down, and giving Hiccup just the right amount of time to dodge another blast. A sharp pain seared in his leg as he ran, causing Hiccup to stumble. A few black dots danced around his eyes, but he managed to shake it off.

Dagur watched the sight with amusement, enjoying the fact that _Hiccup's_ dragon was attacking _Hiccup. _The Dragon Conqueror himself, running away from his own dragon! It was very quite humiliating. Dagur stuffed himself with some Yak meat as he leisured in the stands, fingering his axe. After the dragon and the boy got weakened, he was going to finish them both. His plan was running as smooth as silk- All except, of course, the fact that a certain Bog-Burglar with wild blonde hair was slowly climbing up one of his towers.

-0-0-0-

Astrid settled next to Stormfly(Her Stormfly), watching the flickering flames of the campfire burn. She wondered how Camicazi was getting along. Astrid had to admit, she was growing fond of the little girl. Her hyperactive, troublemaker personality was indeed not Astrid's favorite- But she was quite brave, and loyal to her friends. Hiccup had made a good friend indeed. She sighed, closing her eyes. She could use a bit of sleep. She was so tired after all that happening. Camicazi's dragon would watch guard anyway, right? The crackle of the warm fire drifted Astrid off to sleep.

Camicazi climbed up the tower like a spider, pulling her small body up with ease, ducking once or twice when she saw guards near the windows. She reached the top of the tower, perching on the flag of the Beserkers. Below, she saw the arena. A iron mesh covered the top, but Camicazi's sharp green eyes could see Hiccup and his black dragon. She was confused for a second. Why had Dagur left them together? They could run away any moment. She looked more closer. Was it just her imagination….or was Hiccup running away from his dragon? Nonetheless, Hiccup was in danger. Camicazi skidded down the rocky walls of the tower and jumped into a window…

And smashed into a Berserker. The man was dazed for a second.  
"Uh-oh, _Busted!_"  
Camicazi chirped merrily as the Berserker tried to grab her.  
She dodged and danced around him, climbing on his back, grabbing his hair.  
"Hmmm…Your hair stinks like rotten fish! Is this a trend among the Berserkers? I'm rather disappointed! Tut tut…Maybe it needs a little…'haircut!'"  
She raised her dagger, and with a blink of an eye, the Berserker's hair fell to the floor. The man roared in outrage(He had been very fond of his hair), and turned around quite abruptly, Camicazi had to hold on to whatever was left of his hair. He screeched in pain, running around madly like a rodeo bull.  
"GERROF YA NASTY LITTLE PIPSQUEAK!"  
"Now now, there's no need to raise your voice!"  
Camicazi chided, in the tone a mother would use to scold their child.  
She grabbed his helmet off and banged it hard on his head. The Berserker's eyes rolled over and he collapsed in a heap. Camicazi grinned. She proudly placed the helmet on her own head, which of course was too big for her, and covered her eyes. She gave him another haircut on the beard, and tossed his armor out the window. She would have done more burglaring, but a large horn sounded behind her, and the heavy trampling of footsteps were becoming louder and louder.  
"Ooh, I'm very popular today!"  
She cackled as she ran off, shouting loud, cheerful insults at the army of Berserkers behind her.

* * *

A/N: Changed the way I divided the paragraphs a bit!  
I personally liked this chapter, although it was shortXD


	8. Chapter 8

Camicazi smirked as she watched the Berserkers run the opposite direction she was now, next to the arena. The stupid thugs, they couldn't even notice that they were chasing a rag doll made hastily out of barrels and sheepskin instead of a teenaged girl.

"Okay, that's one problem solved…."

She began climbing the mesh of the arena ceiling. The metal was surprisingly thick, and easily hid her body just in case anyone looked up. She looked down. It didn't look so good. Hiccup was still being chased by Toothless. There surely was something wrong about the usually loyal black dragon. Anyway, Hiccup was doing a good job buying some time for her to make a awesome entrance. She slipped through the gaps of the mesh, and carefully climbed the dangling skeletons like a spider on a thread of web. She scanned the area again. There was that jerk, in the stands, enjoying his "Entertainment". Camicazi did NOT like that. "That wolf-hearted, fish bone with dogs-breath, I'm gonna-"

In the middle of her insulting speech her hands slipped from the bones.

"AHHHH!"

She tumbled down, the arena floor hurtling towards her face- and on the last second she landed on something black and large; nothing more than….Toothless's back. Toothless began coughing and spluttering, gasping for breath as he tried to shake her off. Camicazi held on with her sharp fingernails as he rolled around, roaring in surprise.

"Cami?! What the-" Hiccup's voice was seriously gruff and he hardly choked out the words. Must have been all that yelling.

"Hi Hiccu-Whoa! Calm down, ya overgrown lizard!"

Hiccup stared at Camicazi as she hung on to Toothless's neck as he flung her around. Dagur was as much as surprised as he was.

"What the! You little brat! Guards!"

Camicazi bounced around, gripping Toothless and not letting go. Not only that, she was shouting loud insults to the dragon, probably making him more dizzy than ever. Toothless groaned and shook his head, his ear-flaps quivering madly.

"C'mon! You're the Unholy Offspring of Lightning and Death itself! Is that all you can do? You can't throw off one teenager? A Terror would fight better than you! Bagglebum! Haddocknose! Dogbreath! Dragondung! Squishy Eels! Flaming Squirrels! Booger-Eater!"

Camicazi screeched. Eels or not, this made Toothless REALLY confused. He teetered left and collapsed into a large barrel, smashing it to wooden pieces. Then he tensed, making a horrible gurgling noise from the back of his throat, and threw up. A slimy, half eaten red Eel was in the middle of the mess. He sat up, gagging and shuddering in disgust, but he seemed to be back to normal. Hiccup could cheer if he had enough strength to do so. Unfortunately, Dagur's guards were charging into the arena.

"Chocolate- Hey! You're okay now!"

Camicazi exclaimed, petting Toothless's nose.

"Uh…Cami…..Guar…ds…." Hiccup's voice was getting really bad. He clutched his throat and gagged with pain, making random squeaking noises.

Camicazi had hoped Toothless would do that for her, but he seemed to exhausted for any more plasma blasts. She looked up. One part of the iron mesh seemed wide enough.

"Hiccup, get on your dragon and outta here!"

Hiccup coughed something that sounded like: "No way."

The boy was stubborn even though he could barely move an inch.

Camicazi drew her sword and lifted her chin triumphantly. "It's fine! I'm a girl!"

Hiccup grumbled, but he got on Toothless anyway. They soared up through the larger gap and out to the sky.

"HEY, YA SNOT FILLED LIMPET TASTING SEAWEED BRAINS! COME AND GET ME!"

Camicazi yelled at the top of her lungs, and the guards charged. After she had tricked them into chasing a fake replica of herself, they were MAD.

They ignored Dagur's shrieks to get Hiccup and attacked Camicazi. Camicazi flew wildly threw the arena, dodging blades and arrows and cartwheeling as she parried and lunged. Only Camicazi could do this in a battle. She pulled the Berserker's beards, pulled down their pants, and mocked them about their bellies.

That only made the Berserkers mad, and they all went Berserk mode. They began attacking each other, hacking anything near in frenzy. Camicazi used this moment to escape.

"Ze Great Camicazi escapes once more!"

Toothless landed next to her, and they were about to fly off.

"Going already? I think you've forgotten someone!"

Dagur was behind them, with an evil grin on his face. And his sword end was pointed directly at Astrid's throat, wiggling and squirming in her bonds, trying to escape.

"What? But what about Stormfly?" Camicazi was confused. She had left her dragon to guard the two.

"Stupid…Dragon of yours…. Left us when we were sleeping...You lied to me!"

Astrid hissed at Camicazi, her teeth bared.

"What? No! I told her to promise that…" Camicazi trailed off, then remembering how Stormfly had turned purple just as they made the deal. Stormfly changed colors as her mood did! Camicazi remembered when Astrid was still out, and she had asked Stormfly to light a fire. Stormfly had turned purple that time too. And she didn't make the fire. Oh Camicazi was so mad about that.

Camicazi cursed. She should have known better! Purple meant Stormfly was lying.  
Now Astrid was in danger. Her dragon was nowhere to be found, Toothless was out of plasma blasts, Hiccup could hardly move. Oh how the gods hated her!

"Hand over the dragon and the boy!"

Dagur ordered, bringing his blade closer to Astrid's throat. Hiccup groaned something that Camicazi couldn't understand. Camicazi gritted her teeth. She couldn't let Astrid die. But she couldn't hand over Hiccup either.

Loud roars echoed from the other side of the fort, coming closer. Dagur laughed. Camicazi knew these were the reinforcements. She had to do something now!

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, I was having the famous 'Writer's block' or something. Bad chapterX(!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about the delay! I didn't have any time to write my fanfics due to my grandparents coming for a visit.**

* * *

Camicazi gritted her teeth. A Bog Burglar never gives up. She knew those words by heart. A Bog Burglar always escapes, never gets defeated, and is always the first at everything. But then, she couldn't find any other way to get out of _this_ particular situation. She was out of ideas. She leveled her faithful sword, Invincible, ready to fight to the death. But then- Astrid gasped at something behind them. Camicazi turned around, wondering what on Earth did she find interesting in this situation. Her mouth dropped.

"Stormfly!"

And there she was, charging with her wings spread out and her scales bright gold. On her back was at least tens of baby dragons, squeaking and squawking with glee. And then, behind Stormfly, there was Astrid's Stormfly, her wing still limp but her head raised high. And all of Dagur's…dragons?

Dagur looked rather panicked instead of smug.

"That IDIOTIC dragon…. How dare she….. After running away from me, now THIS?" He hissed with venom.

Camicazi was confused for a moment, but she didn't care. She lashed out at Dagur, who wasn't expecting her attack and went toppling to the ground. Astrid rolled out of the way with impressive agility. At the same moment, Stormfly let out a shriek and the whole lot of dragons charged. It was total chaos. Camicazi was worried that the dragons were after them, and she tried to shield Hiccup the best she could. But the dragons attacked Dagur instead. Bristling with such rage and fury Camicazi felt glad she wasn't on their mean side.

"So that's….That's how Dagur got the dragons under control."

Hiccup's voice surprised her. She turned back and grinned.

"Hey! You're not dead! Well, of course. You never seem to die." Camicazi exclaimed happily, giving him a hug.

"Ah, at least I didn't lose another leg." Hiccup hugged her back. "Thanks for rescuing me, Cami."

Astrid coughed. "E-hem."

Camicazi chuckled. She cut off Astrid's ropes with one swift flick of her sword. Astrid literally tackled Hiccup. Hiccup yelped in pain. "Ow! Astrid!"

"That's for getting kidnapped." Then she kissed him, right on the lips.

"And that's for everything else." Hiccup grinned his lopsided grin.

Camicazi rolled her eyes. "Lovebirds. Anyway, I think I deserve an apology? Me and my smart, smart dragon?" Stormfly was in earshot and she turned rose pink when Camicazi said "smart". She batted her eyes and crooned happily.

Astrid raised an eyebrow. "She _did _lie about staying there. But then, without her help, we would have died." She petted Stormfly on the nose. "And you too, Camicazi. I'm sorry about my misunderstanding."

"Ah well, it was Hiccup who started it."

Hiccup shot up. "Huh? Me? Why?"

Camicazi rolled her eyes. "This is why girls are so much better than boys. They are just so clueless, aren't they?" Astrid gave her a high five.

The three watched as the enraged dragons chased Dagur to the beaches until the Berserkers were sailing out as fast as they could.

"Hmmm….Why did Dagur's dragons attack him?" Camicazi asked after a while.

Hiccup shifted as Astrid tied bandages around his wounds. "Well….I guess Dagur used the babies. He probably stole them from their families, and blackmailed them to follow him. Your dragon- Stormfly- I'm guessing she used to be a captive with Dagur? Probably why she knew rescuing the babies would make the dragons help her."

Camicazi looked at him openmouthed. "How on Thor's name do you 'guess' all that?"  
Hiccup shrugged.

"Dragon Geek."

"Am not!"

They laughed lightheartedly. It seemed so peaceful now, even though they were on a very dark and foggy island, and they had been in death's hands a few minutes ago. Hiccup fell asleep on Astrid's shoulder, his auburn hair covering his eyes with the breeze. The two Stormflys and Toothless were dozing off nearby, yawning every now and then. Camicazi and Astrid stared at the now empty beach below them. It was Astrid who spoke first.

"So… I want to say sorry again. For doubting you, I mean. And hating you for no reason. I was foolish. I was…Well…."

"Jealous?" Astrid's face flushed pink. Camicazi scratched her nose.

"It's not really hard to notice. Hiccup was really dense that time. But don't worry. I'm not interested in Hiccup. We're just friends."

Astrid looked at her for a long time.

"Just friends? Really?"

Camicazi laughed . "Well…Maybe when I had a crush on Hiccup when I was younger…. But no. Just friends." Then she thought for a moment. "Hm. Maybe rivals rather than friends. Cause I can beat him at everything. I bet I'll beat him at Dragon riding sooner or later. Cause I'm Ze Great Camicazi. And I'm a Bog Burglar."

Astrid grinned. "Of course you can, Cami."

* * *

**A/N: Almost finished! The next chapter will be the Epilogue.  
I've finally read all the book series, and I'm getting to know who "Camicazi" really is. Maybe next time I'll rewrite this story to make it more "Cami-Flavored" . I really hope you enjoyed it! Happy New Year!**

**P.S. **** art/Camicazi-459559686****  
**

**I wrote the ending thinking of this awesome drawing by Elfpen.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

_Greetings, Dragon Geek._

_This is the magnificent work of Ze Great Camicazi, and you should be highly honored upon the chance to read it._

Hiccup sniffed. Camicazi's pride for herself was sometimes greater than Snotlout's. Her messy, loopy handwriting was quite a contrast to her grand introduction.

_I think I really liked that stay at Berk because it was rather cool with all those dragons and what a awesome adventure we had I'll never forget it and you need to work on your swordfighting skills seriously you should have done SOMETHING when you were captured and your defense is getting rather sloppy and-_

Hiccup had to take a breather after reading that. Camicazi had completely abandoned formality, and forgot all her periods. It was almost like she was right next to him, talking her mouth off.

_-I remembered I forgot your birthday present actually no since I NEVER forget so anyway I sent the present with the letter and I hope you'll like it even though it's not really my style I like bashing rather than this but-_

Hiccup ripped open the parcel that was attached to the letter. To his surprise, it was a book! That was strange. According to his memory, Camicazi wasn't such a great fan of books. Then he read the title and the author. 'Swordfighting with Style' by 'Flashburn'. Oh. OOOOHHHH. How could he forget?

_-It's written by Flashburn and he's a flashmaster and a absolutely brilliant hero and I'm sure it'll help your swordfighting a lot since he's awesome-_

Hiccup wasn't that interested in Flashburn, he had heard a lot of rumors that he had 'A healthy sense of self respect'that gave him a LOT of enemies. But Camicazi was an absolute fan of him, and Hiccup had to admit that Flashburn was a great swordsman. To be honest, Hiccup didn't like swordfighting as much as he did in the past. But he couldn't reject Camicazi's gift, and he knew he had to learn the basics, at least, for self defense. So he stuffed the book into his vest and kept reading.

_-Oh and I got something for your GIRLFRIEND-_

Hiccup groaned when he saw Camicazi had written 'girlfriend' in bold letters. He had this bad feeling that the little pipsqueak was going to tease him every time they met.

_-But it's a secret haha oh and about Stormfly she's settling quite well and I'm even teaching her some Norse-_

Hiccup had a hard time believing that sentence. Teaching a dragon Norse? That sounded impossible. But there was no such thing as impossible, he reminded himself. Only improbable. He would see at her next visit.

_-I'm going to make the best dragon in the world and she might as well already be so since she beat your NIGHT FURY in those dragon race thingamagigies-_

No, she certainly did not! Camicazi had ONLY won because TOOTHLESS was all lovey-dovey with her dragon! And Stormfly was purple that time too! Nonetheless, Camicazi swiped the sheep out of dazed Toothless's grip with a blink of an eye and the game ended with a very smug Camicazi and a embarrassed Hiccup.

_-So there. Anyway, I'm a real pirate now, with my own ship and crew and the vast sea spread around me. I'm going to travel around a lot, we might even meet every now and then, so you better be sharpening your sword at all times. But I'll win anyway, because I'm a Bog Burglar and a girl and a master escaper and I'm Ze Great Camicazi. _

Ha ha, challenge taken.

_But I'll still bash everyone who dares to hurt my friend. Maybe we can go on a few more dangerous adventures together before we get all busy with that boring chief beeswax._

_Break a leg,_

_Camicazi_

* * *

**And... The End!**

**I really enjoyed writing this fanfic, and I'll really miss writing Camicazi... She's such a fun character to write(Not to mention she's my absolute favorite).**

**Thanks to every review, favorite and follow! I really appreciated it, and I hope you enjoyed this story!**

**For those who were wondering what Camicazi gave Astrid, I'll write a oneshot about that in a while. **


End file.
